


Even the winds can be awed

by Aondeug



Category: Force of Will (Card Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslashfeb2018, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Zero is a master of Light magic, and she even knows tricks that awe Fiethsing. What fills her with even more wonder though is seeing their daughter awed by the same tricks. A poem written for Femslash February 2018.





	Even the winds can be awed

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "lights".

Little lights in the air  
Hanging just above your head  
Looking like stars anchored there  
For you to see.  
You’ve seen this before,  
This little trick,  
But it dazzles you just the same  
As it did all those years ago.  
A couple hundred, you figure.  
She has that power over you,  
You the Holy Wind.  
   
What fills you with wonder the more  
Is “her” reaction to the lights,  
Your little daughter.  
She gapes and gaws  
With a childhood delight,  
Reaching for the motes above.  
So completely transfixed by them  
She ignores the world  
Giggling like a child,  
And not a goddess reborn.  
   
This pint sized goddess that you found  
Is your daughter  
And hers too,  
All on the spur of the moment.  
That alone was normal  
And you barely the oddity mind.  
But here now  
As you watch your child play  
With your love of centuries and more  
You are awed  
By the depths of what this means.  
You are awed by what it means  
To have a family.  
  
Little lights in the air  
Hanging just above your head.  
You’ll remember this for years to come.


End file.
